Un corazón deshonesto
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Moriarty/OC. Seis años antes de que Moriarty conozca al gran Sherlock Holmes, una jovencita se mete en su camino. Resto del resumen dentro. Multichapter. RE-UPLOAD
1. Chapter 1

PARTE 1: THE HARDEST OF HEARTS

**Verano de 2004, Londres.**

Era uno de esos días.

La ironía volvía a jugarle una mala pasada haciendo que su desproporcionado aburrimiento no le permitiese hacer más que revolverse entre las sábanas, compadeciendose a sí mismo y maldiciendo su ansía por distraciones.

El calor y el axfisiante aburrimiento empañaban aquel día, haciendo que al hombre le costase decidirse a salir del pequeño apartamento que tenía por aquel entonces. Odiaba ese apartamento. Nunca había sido demasiado partidario de las casas grandes, de hecho, jamás le había interesado demasiado el término "casa", pero hasta él podía ver que aquel sitio era agobiante. Además, no sentía que le hiciese justicia.

Casa, un lugar al que volver tras una jornada de trabajo, o hasta al cual tambalearse a la salida del bar, en definitiva, un lugar seguro. Él siempre había pensado que la casa que le pertenecería algún día, contaría con una amplia biblioteca y numerosos escondrijos a lo largo de sus estancias, puede que incluso algún pasadizo secreto como los que solían aparecer en las novelas policiacas. Pero, a no ser que fueses una de las numerosas cucarachas que decidían visitar su humilde hogar, en aquel domicilio no había lugar para esconder nada. Ni siquiera a tí mismo.

Asomó con pereza la cabeza por debajo de las mantas, dedicando esa mirada mezquina que solía acompañarle en esos días hacia la única y nada majestuosa estantería con la que contaba, maldeciendo el lugar en un gruñido al observar como sus ya demasiados libros amenazaban con derrumbar la estructura de madera.

"Puto tugurio".

No encontraría lectura lo suficientemente apasionante como para mantenerle sentado en el sillón de su apartamento, pasivo y dejando las ideas escapar de su cabeza sin hacer nada al respecto. Necesitaba algo nuevo, algo grande, el tipo de hazaña que llevaba años deseando llevar a cabo.

El deseo de encontrar algo que él considerase productivo le hizo levantarse de la cama dos horas después de haberse despertado, demasiado ansioso como para molestarse en ducharse. Una vez tenía claro lo que deseaba hacer, era metículoso con su aspecto, vistiendo normalmente de traje y abusando de la gomina, pero, en días como aquellos, su camiseta holgada y el breve vello cubriendo su rostro le hacían parecer perdido por las calles.

Pero de eso se trataba. No permanecer siempre igual, mostrarse distinto en cada situación y crear la ilusión de ser una persona distinta cada vez.

Ignorando el modo en que su estómago parecía encogerse, rogando algún tipo de desayuno, James abandonó su domicilio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

Era una de las numerosas mañanas de sábado en las que el suicidio parecía la única elección viable, a la par que estúpida, a la hora de saciar su aburrimiento. Merodeó un rato las calles, las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada mezquina en el rostro. Paseó la mirada por los establecimientos que comenzaban a abrir, comercios y pequeñas cafeterías que ya conocía de sobra. Leyó de pasada las ofertas y los menús que estaban colgados en los escaparates, repitiendo con sorna las absurdas frases comerciales en su cabeza.

Una vez llegó al semaforo, se detuvo frente al paso de cebra y apoyó el peso de su espalda en la farola, encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras la rídicula figurita roja le impedía el paso. Consideró cuanto daño se produciría si cruzase en aquel preciso instante: la camioneta le golpearía el costado y su cuerpo volaría por encima del capó. Entonces podía volver a caer hacía delante, dando un fatal desenlace al accidente, ya que el vehículo no podría evitar pasarle por encima. También podía caer de lado o incluso detrás, dando lugar a una nada excitante jornada en el médico. Aunque tal vez encontrara algo que hacer allí.

El cambio de luz en el semaforo lo devolvió a la realidad, y Moriarty desechó la colilla de su cigarrillo a un lado mientras observaba al conductor de la camioneta alejarse, ajeno al hecho de que había tomado parte en una ensoñación un tanto macabra. Ese pensamiento consiguió hacerle sonreir.

Con energías renovadas, el hombre apuró su cigarrillo mientras cruzaba las calles, buscando un rumbo. Se encontraban ya a finales de Junio, por lo que, conforme se acercaba a las partes más centricas de ciudad, cada vez se encontraba con más turistas. El deseo del exterminio se apoderó brevemente de él al observar a los extranjeros más torpes posar con sus camisetas de Londres delante de los edificios más emblematicos, pero no estaba de humor para eso. Así que desechó esa idea y rió entre dientes, dejando caer el resto de su cigarrillo al suelo, para luego aplastarlo con fiereza contra el suelo váliendose de la suela de sus zapatos.

Tal vez eso fuese una idea divertida, hacerse pasar por uno de esos torpes a la par que predecibles hombrecillos. Divertida no era la palabra, pero necesitaba hacer algo nuevo, renovar sus pensamientos y tal vez elaborar algún plan una vez estuviese dentro. En fin.

Permaneció ajeno a su entorno mientras fingía interés en las panfletos y explicaciones que las guías turísticas trataban de proporcionarle. En menos de una hora, había pasado de ahogarse entre las sábanas a ahogarse entre un grupo sobreexcitados curiosos que fotografiaban cada tramo que se les era permitido en la Torre de Londres.

Pasó de largo la falta de conocimientos de la señorita que les guiaba de estancia a estancia, completando mentalmente su demasiado dulcificada explicación de los hechos ocurridos en cada habitación. También fingió un par de bobaliconas sonrisas cuando los recién incorporados actores escenificaban de vez en cuando alguno de los hechos históricos, pensando cómo los antiguos soberanos debían estar retorciendose en sus tumbas ante el agravio de la patética actuación.

Tras comentar algunos de los trágicos sucesos que se dieron lugar allí, el tono de la guía cambió, hablando ahora con alegría de los romances de la corte. En aquella ocasión, no fue James el único que encontró extraño que eligieran nada más y nada menos que la Torre para hablar de romance, pero era más atípico que hablase con semejante alegría de aquellas aventuras que tan amenudo acababan en el cadarso. Pero, al juntarse con aquel grupillo tan vulgar, tampoco le importó.

Por fortuna para aquellas figuras del pasado, no eligieron ninguna pareja conocida para escenificar aquellos líos amorosos, sino que comenzaron a hacer sonar música de época y presentaron un biombo tras el cual se distinguían las siluetas de una pareja. Delante de dicho biombo, se encontraba una supuesta dama de compañía, cuya función era vigilar aquellos enlaces prohibidos, pero esta _actriz_ no paraba de poner caras estúpidas y supuestamente cómicas. En aquel momento, Moriarty deseó haberse plantado delante de la camioneta aquella mañana.

Entonces, la atención se centró en la pareja oculta a la vista, y él trató de adivinar el cuerpo de la mujer. A través del material de tela, distinguía los volantes y el corsé del vestido de ella, puestos para acentuar tanto sus pechos como su trasero, y a su mente vino la imagen de alguna tabernera fácilona en un bar temático. Pero había algo en su silueta que no le permitía burlarse de ella, al menos no del todo.

Sus brazos y manos se movían con elegancia, jugueteando con el hombre que tenía frente a ella, pero alejandolo de ella a la vez. Estaba delgada, pero no esqueletica, sus caderas prominentes alejando de él la imágen de una modelo famélica. De pronto le interesaba algo más aquella visita, una sonrisa formandose en sus labios al observar el modo en que su agitada respiración movía sus pechos con violencia dentro del corsé, gesto que ahora le pareció de todo menos vulgar.

- Oh, James… -se oyó decir a una voz coqueta tras el biombo, acompañada de unas carcajadas igualmente risueñas.

La actuación, a juzgar por las sofocadas risas que inundaron la sala, se suponía debía resultar cómica, pero Moriarty no las oía; había dejado de hacerlo en cuanto escuchó su nombre en labios desconocidos. El que la mujer que aún no podía ver no había pronunciado su nombre pensando en él era algo perceptible incluso a través de su ego, pero eso no impidió que un escalofrío le hiciera un breve pero intenso recorrido por el cuello.

Con cierta impaciencia, se centró en el biombo tras el cual sabía que se escondía la propietaria de la voz antes oída y el hombre cuyo molestos resuellos él deseaba apagar, desesperándose cada vez que estos tapaban la voz de la mujer. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar a aquel zopenco a rastras de allí, una figura femenina salió de su escondite y cruzó la estancia valiéndose de pasos de baile y gráciles giros.

El hombre de los resuellos seguía a la joven con aire juguetón, y esta avanzaba por delante de él, sin dejarse alcanzar. El deseo de eliminar a la otra persona que se había escondido con la joven tras el biombo permanecía dentro de él, pero la sonrisa desafiante e inalcanzable que veía a través de los tirabuzones castaños de la muchacha, los cuales se movían al compás de sus movimientos, cegaban cualquier otro deseo que no fuera el de obligarla a detenerse.

Sin importarle que fuera una actriz en plena representación ni el resto de personas que se encontraban en la Torre, James alargó el brazo hacia ella en un movimiento repentino y violento, pero su puño se cerró en seco atrapando sólo aire; el eco lejano de la risa burlona de ella como único recuerdo de su presencia, sus propias uñas clavándose sobre la palma de su mano como prueba de la hazaña frustrada. Como si no hubiese sido más que un fantasma lo que él había tratado, en vano, de hacer suyo.

Empujando a los demás espectadores y haciendo caso omiso de los otros actores que habían comenzado a actuar y guiar a los turistas hacia el resto de estancias, Moriarty se encaminó hacía el lugar por el cual la joven había desaparecido, resuelto a hacer de ella más que un recuerdo de cinco segundos, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con una puerta cerrada tras de otra.

Consideró forzar la cerradura, pero parecía demasiado escándalo para lo que había sido su plan inicial. Tampoco la esperaría en la puerta, ya que no estaba dispuesto a humillarse de tal manera. Además, el momento se había ido. No quería encontrarse con una versión ya desmaquillada y confusa de la joven, que resultaría no ser ni la mitad de interesante que había imaginado.

Pero eso no significaba que se hubiera rendido. Recrearía la situación cada maldita mañana si hacía falta hasta conseguir que el ser extraordinario que él había encontrado se detuviera. Y, por aquella noche, se conformaría saciar la sed con cualquier otra mujer más fácil y menos deseable que encontrara en la barra de un bar.

La seda de su vestido aún giraba acompañando sus movimientos, su danza fantasmagorica repetiendose una y otra vez en su cabeza, su figura saltando entre sus pensamientos. Nada más que un recuerdo, uno solo, una única sonrisa burlona en unos labios que no se dejaron atrapar, una sola.

La joven permaneció con la oreja pegada a la pared, tratando de adivinar la respiración del hombre a través de la madera y con el corazón palpitante en el pecho. Contuvo su propia respiración hasta que escuchó sus pasos alejarse del lugar, permaneciendo escondida durante un rato más, temerosa de que estuviera tendiendole una trampa.

Pese a que todo había salido según lo planeado, la frustración y el miedo a no volver a verle la invadieron mientras se desanudaba los múltiples cordones del vestido. Su plan era sencillo de fracasar, hacía falta una mente perseverante y obsesiva para darse cuenta de sus intenciones, pero, por lo que creía conocerle, Evey pensaba que él poseía lo que hacía falta.

Sus labios se surcaron en una sonrisa satisfecha mientras dejaba caer al suelo la peluca castaña y deshacía el moño rubio que se ocultaba detrás, dejando caer también su vestido. Al contrario de lo que él había imaginado, no se encontraba en el vestuario tras cuya puerta él la había esperado, sino en un pequeño recoveco entre pasillos. El polvo y la abandonada escalera de mano que allí se encontraban denotaban que no era una parte amenudo visitada, por lo que no tenía miedo de desnudarse y volverse a vestir con la ropa que había dejado allí a buen cubierto.

A Robert, el hombre que había actuado con ella minutos atrás, le importaba lo suficientemente poco su trabajo como para no darse cuenta de que Evey no era parte del elenco, por lo que aquello podía pasar sin llegar siquiera a ser una anécdota, pero eso no era lo que ella quería. No deseaba pasar desapercibida y, con los contactos adecuados, se aseguraría de que aquel incidente apareciera en los periódicos. Sería un artículo de nada, sólo los más curiosos lo encontrarían, pero, con fortuna, él lo haría.


	2. Chapter 2

Se sentía humillado.

No la había visto por más de unos segundos, apenas era capaz ya de recordar el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre, y aún así se las había apañado para conseguir que soportase otra sesión de absurdo turismo sólo con la esperanza de volver a verla. El ver a otra mujer mucho más simplona llevándo el vestido que le había visto lucir a ella e "interpretando" la misma sencilla actuación con la que ella le había cautivado fue como recibir una puñalada.

Casi le parecía oírla burlarse de él por las esquinas mientras él se marchaba de allí a toda prisa, perdiendo todo el interés que había fingido tener en la actuación. Podría haber sido un cambio en el reparto o cualquier otra explicación más lógica, pero él sabía que no se trataba de eso. Carecía de sentido pensar que los encargados de la Torre hubieran querido prescindir de alguien como ella y, aunque el hecho de que ella aspirase a algo más que un trabajo que consistía en una actuación de medio minuto encajaba con la idea que se había formado de ella, él se había tomado el hecho de que ella no estuviese en la Torre como algo personal.

Cuando se volviesen a encontrar (porque él se aseguraría de que se volviesen a encontrar), jamás admitiría el empeño que se había tomado en encontrarla ni la frustración que le había invadido al fracasar en su intento, pero tras su abandono en el lugar de su primer encuentro se había dedicado a buscarla por las calles cercanas, y, al final, se había encerrado en una cafetería cercana, tratando en vano de distraerse con el periódico.

Y allí había permanecido, pasando las páginas con una rápidez brusca y sin esforzarse lo más mínimo en disimular su enfado. El sonido de un debate en el televisor colocado en un rincón del establecimiento se hacía eco de todo lo que Moriarty leía por encima al pasar las páginas, pero en un momento dado se obligó a retroceder un par de páginas al distinguir unas palabras dedicadas a cierto incidente en la Torre de Londres.

Era un artículo de apenas unas líneas a pie de página, artículo que había conservado, y comentaba cómo una joven se las había apañado para dar una única actuación en la Torre haciendose pasar por una actriz del reparto más. Por lo visto, se había aprovechado de la ausencia por enfermedad de la mujer que normalmente ocupaba ese puesto para tomar su lugar por un día. Su participación fue breve y devolvió el traje sin que nadie se percatase, por lo que no le habían dado más importancia que lo anécdotico del asunto.

El leer el nombre impreso de la mujer a la que había suplantado consiguió que frunciese el ceño y, acto seguido, arrancó el trozo de la página que le aseguraba habían jugado con él.

Ahora se encontraba releyendo ese mismo artículo, hundido de nuevo en la ansiedad de su casa vacía. La imaginó detrás del sillón en el que él se encontraba, descansando los brazos en el respaldo y apoyando la cabeza en los mismos. Un gesto dulce e infantil, que no hacía más que incrementar el aire pícaro que le había conocido.

No era más que su imaginación, lo sabía, y el recordarlo hizo que su ausencia se hiciese dolorosa en la parte de atrás del cuello. Sintió un ligero escalofrío que le habría gustado de haber sido provocado por los labios que había imaginado tras de sí.

Aquella versión fantásmagorica e inventada de la muchacha le había acompañado por su apartamento desde que viera a la extraña por primera vez; la veía con claridad caminar por la estancia, coger sus libros y asumir datos de su personalidad a través de los títulos. Incluso se esforzaba por reproducir en su mente el sonido de aquella risa y cómo su nombre había sonado desde sus labios, imaginando que ahora se burlaba de su desesperación.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, no parecía todo tan inventado. Ni siquiera podía decir que apenas la conocía ya que era incluso menos de eso, la había visto tan sólo durante menos de un minuto, pero ya se atrevía a declarar que todas aquellas cosas que se contentaba con imaginar eran las que ella habría hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad. Los gestos exactos, las palabras exactas.

Había momentos en los que se sentía patético con la compañía de que aquella especie de novia imaginaria, sintiendose juzgado al ir cambiando cadenas de televisión, con la vergonzosa y acallada esperanza de que la extraña hubiese decidido también infiltrarse como actriz en una línea erótica.

Ya está, había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración, como si así pudiese espantar a la falsa presencia que él mismo había inventado, y cerró la mano en un puño, arrugando así el pequeño artículo de periódico que aún conservaba.

Estuvo a punto de desechar la bola de papel que ahora era la noticia, pero, en cambio, estiró el papel de nuevo y trató de eliminar las arrugas formadas, siendo dolorosamente consciente de lo humillante que resultaba dejarse llevar primero por la ira al arrugar el papel y luego por la desesperación al recuperarlo.

Desafortunadamente, el artículo venía sin foto, y ni siquiera se le propocionaba un nombre con el que poder dar detalle a aquella obsesiva fantasía que le había absorbido en tan sólo unos días, así que se contentó con escrudiñar las palabras hasta transformarlas en símbolos carentes de sentido, apenas unos borrones inconexos unos con otro.

Luego volvió a darles sentido, buscando distinta pareja a cada letra y formando palabras nuevas que no aparecían en el artículo, algunos incluso no aparecían ni en el diccionario, ya que se le iba inventando según conveniese. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en las deducciones que un psiquiatra habría sacado de las primeras palabras que llamaban la atención de sus ojos, y luego pasó la vista perezosamente por la primera palabra, después la primera letra, de cada línea, como si de pronto viviese en alguna novelucha cutre de detectives.

Sin embargo, el comprobar que aquella simple combinación de letras abandonadas a principio de línea cobraba sentido, le proporcionó un inesperado subidón de adrenalina, y a punto estuvo de dejar caer el papel por el nerviosismo. Se removió en su asiento y sujetó el recorte con ambas manos, inclinando más la cabeza y enfrascandose en la lectura del mensaje.

"Página 43, cariño".

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No se podía creer que hubiese sido tan estúpido. Se levantó con una rápidez que nada tenía que ver con la amargada pasividad en la que ella le había sumido, agarrando su chaqueta de un golpe y propinando puntapies a todo lo que se cruzase en su camino, dejó una vez más su apartamento para zambullirse de lleno en la búsqueda de una copia del periódico del que había extraído la noticia.

Tal vez le había subestimado.

Desde que supiese de él por primera vez, la idea de cómo sería él y cómo sería poder hablar con él no había abandonado su mente. Aquellas fantasías podrían haber pasado por las de una colegiala enfermiza sino fuera por el modo de Evey de actuar en consecuencia. No le adoraba desde la distancia, ni balbuceaba como una tonta delante de él, sino que le hacía desearla, encendía en él la misma obsesión que ella había sentido.

Pero, a la vez, sentía su plan fracasar, porque aún no le había vuelto a ver. Apenas habían pasado unos días y ella había decidido darle un margen de una semana, pero la clase de hombre que ella había imaginado ya habría descifrado el mensaje y ya la habría encontrado escondida en aquella pequeña librería de Covent Garden. En cambio, ahí seguía ella, sola, siendo repugnantemente encantadora con los clientes mientras ambos perdían un valioso tiempo en el que él ya debería haberla tumbado sobre el mostrador.

Su sonrisa se tornó algo más perversa de lo que pudo disimular y, aunque ella trató de alejar esos pensamientos de sí y disipar áquella mueca, el adolescente al que acababa de atender le dedicó una risita nerviosa antes de abandonar la tienda. Infeliz.

Había comenzado a trabajar en el establecimiento nada más abandonar la Torre, habiendo sellado ya el acuerdo con la anciana propietaria hacía unas semanas. Ya le había visto alguna vez merodear por los alrededores y, decidió que era cuestión de tiempo que se decidiese a hacer alguna visita a la Torre. Tenía otras ideas por si eso no sucedía, claro, pero le encantaba que hubiese seguido su plan sin siquiera saberlo.

Lo había dejado todo provisto durante varios días, y se dedicó a esperar el momento en el que él se decidiese a entrar para hacer aparición, tan simple como eso. Claro que, si él cumplía sus expectativas, ella no se lo contaría así. Seguramente ni siquiera se lo contaría.

Si cumplía sus expectativas. Las fantasías en las que él era protagonista habían ido demasiado lejos, así que no creía poder resistirse a pasar alguna que otra noche con él incluso si él no resultaba ser como ella había esperado, pero deseaba con todo su ser no haberse equivocado.

Nunca había echado de menos a nadie en su vida, de hecho, solía suceder al contrario, y, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que quería de él aparte de lo obvio, sabía que necesitaba conocerle mejor. Era la primera persona que le había parecido verdaderamente interesante de todas las que había conocido, y Evey había tenido más de un hombre comiendo de su mano.

Se recostó en el asiento que ocupaba tras el mostrador y estiró las piernas con pereza, aprovechando que la miraba reprobatoria de la anticuada dueña no podía alcanzarla ni criticar la longitud de su falda. A la pobre señora le daría un infarto si supiera cómo iban las chicas de hoy en día al instituto.

Tal vez Jim la había encontrado demasiado desesperada y había decidido no acudir a la cita, idea que hizo que Evey se estremeciera al recordar de que había dejado no uno, sino dos mensajes para él en el periódico. Si no eso no gritaba desesperación... En el momento le había parecido algo lógico, podía no darse cuenta de lo que ella trataba de decirle al llegar a la página 43, así que se lo había hecho algo más fácil con el segundo mensaje. Estúpìda. Si no ponía todo su empeño en encontrarla a partir de los artículos en la página 43, es que no merecía la pena verle.

Girando la silla y saliendo del pequeño cubículo en el que encontraba arrinconada, se encaminó hacía la trastienda para decirle a la Sra. Cooper que su turno había finalizado, el ceño fruncido al pensar que se iba a tener que contentar con el simple recuerdo de la excitación que el hombre había mostrado en su "encuentro" en la Torre.

Estaba soportando las interminables charlas de la mujer cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar, librandola así de la conversación. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver la lentitud de los pasos que la anciana daba hacía la puerta principal mientras ella la esperaba sentada en un montón de libros del almacén.

Ahogó una risilla al reconocer la voz regañona y alarmada de ella y se acercó más a la puerta, buscando oir las explicaciones del desdichado cliente que había decidido molestar a la Sra. Cooper. Hasta entonces nunca había oído su voz, pero supo que se trataba de él de inmediato porque, ¿quién más le pediría a gritos a una dependienta una copia de un periódico de hace días?

Así que eso era todo, había leído la noticia pero la había olvidado, y no había necesitado la página 43 hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Reprimió los deseos de gritarle que el siguiente mensaje estaba delante de sus narices, y esperó hasta que escuchó el portazo que le indicaba que había abandonado el establecimiento.

A juzgar por la desesperación en sus palabras y por lo absurdo de preguntar en una librería, llevaba ya bastantes tiendas preguntando y, si seguía así, tal vez no tardarían demasiado en encontrarse. La emoción ante la idea de que encontrase o la página que buscaba, o el siguiente mensaje que había pasado desapercibido, para esa misma noche la hizo comenzar a trazar mentalmente nuevas ideas para aquel segundo encuentro. Pero, a la vez, no podía dejar de pensar que él estaba fuera, ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba en el lugar en el que había sido citado días atrás. La dueña no entendía que era eso tan gracioso cuando ella se lo imaginó rebuscando en la basura áquel único periódico que los unía.

Áquel jueguecito estaba resultado ser más destructivo de lo que había pensado.

Lo díficil que era alcanzarla y el empeño que ella parecía mostrar en conocerle no hacían sino aumentar su deseo, su _ansia_, por darle caza, pero en cierto modo le hacían despreciarla, sintiendose, una vez más, humillado por aquella chica que ni siquiera estaba presente.

Su búsqueda había resultado ser en vano, haciendo que desperdiciase el día buscando algo que parecía no querer que lo encontrasen. Aún así, se negó a volver a casa, había merodeado de establecimiento en establecimiento hasta que había caído la noche, y ahora se preguntaba a dónde ir, odiando la idea de dejarse dominar de tal manera que permaneciese siempre en casa a no ser que ella le diese una nueva pista.

Sentandose en uno de los bancos de un parque cercano, Moriarty sacó el recorte de periódico del bolsillo y se centró de nuevo en las palabras allí escritas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas hallar otro mensaje en los detalles a pie de página, o cambiando la combinación de palabras y letras. Lo que fuese, tenía que haber algo más.

Y ahí estaba, otro retazo de su risa distante en una combinación algo más complicada de palabras distribuidas por distintas partes del papel.

"Te creía más inteligente. Segunda oportunidad, Covent Garden, ¿nos vemos?".

Estuvo a punto de patearle el culo a ese niño que llevaba media hora pegando gritos al darse cuenta de que había pasado toda la mañana en el sitio en el que tendría que haber tenido lugar su segundo encuentro. Durante algo menos de un minuto, se enfrascó en la búsqueda de algún detalle más, un día, una hora que le diesen algo a lo que agarrarse respecto a aquella cita confusa a la que había sido invitado, pero al no encontrar nada supo que no debía perder el tiempo.

Esta vez, no dudó a la hora de encaminarse hasta su "cita", y se sintió feliz de abandonar aquel tormentoso letargo en el que se había sumido, excitado ante la promesa de un nuevo encuentro, un nuevo propósito relacionado con esa joven que parecía estar cumpliendo cada una de las expectitvas que se había formado sobre ella.

Mientras se encaminaba por medio de zancadas hasta Covent Garden, lugar que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la Torre donde la había visto por primera vez, Jim se sentía capaz de proseguir el camino corriendo, deseoso de librarse de cada paso que los separaba, pero esforzandose por mantener algo de serenidad.

Había desechado todos sus temores en lo que respectaba a la chica al descubrir su mensaje en el periódico, encontrando una porción de la clase de personalidad que él había deseado descubrir en ella, olvidando por completo la idea de que resultase ser una mujer normal y corriente que no entendería la necesidad de verla por segunda vez.

Por unos instantes, se perdió de nuevo en aquella posibilidad, esta vez libre del temor a que aquella fuese una posibilidad real y analizando la situación desde un punto de vista sosegado. Se imaginó a sí mismo encontrandola por la calle, cogida del brazo de sus amigas, todas vistiendo con ropa ligera, _demasiado_ ligera, y disfrutando de una conversación igual de ligera e insulsa.

Igualmente imaginó el modo en él que la habría agarrado del brazo y como aquel gesto habría despertado el pánico en ella, demostrando así que se había equivocado de persona, que ella era la mujer de la Torre, sí, pero que no era _su_ mujer de la Torre, que nunca lo sería. Entonces, la habría sujetado con más fuerza aún y habría acercado su aterorrizado rostro al suyo, para escrudiñarla con más precisión. Así, el color de sus ojos habría perdido intensidad y habría descubierto que el rojo de sus labios y el brillo de su piel desaparecían por completo bajo una capa de maquillaje mal aplicado.

¿Que habría hecho él entonces? La habría dejado donde la había encontrado, marchandose enfadado y sin considerar por un sólo segundo que la joven mereciese una disculpa. En todo caso, _ella_ debería avergonzarse de portar un físico mucho más que espectacular que su interior, llevando a mentes desesperadas como la suya a engaño. También podría matarla, claro está, librando así a otras personas de caer en dicho engaño, pero, de haber otra persona lo suficientemente parecida a él como para posar los ojos en ella de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, no sería tan considerado como para ahorrarle el sufrimiento deshaciendose de la joven.

Una vez llegó a su destino y se obligó a despedirse de aquella versión alternativa de los hechos que había reproducido en su mente, sintió que el desazón le invadía al encontrar una estancia desierta. Pero ni siquiera lo bastante desierta como para resultar sospechosa. No tenía absolutamente nada de especial, y, por un momento, el temor a que la joven no fuese la que él creía volvió a ser una posibilidad real.

Tal vez no había ningún mensaje. Tal vez se lo había imaginado todo y estaba más loco de que creía. Sí, eso tendría gracia. Pero, antes de deleitarse con aquella broma del destino, quiso asegurarse.

Paseando con ambas manos en los bolsillos por la plaza, pasó desapercibido entre el resto de gente que ignoraban la desesperación y el deseo con que sus ojos oscuros examinaban cada tramo del lugar, ávido por pistas o la visión de su cabello revuelto por el viento al girar una esquina.

Estaba a punto de sacar él mismo un paquete de cigarrillos cuando una voz a sus espaldas pareció tener la misma idea.

"¿Tienes fuego?".

Al reconocer el escalofrío que acompañaba al recuerdo de su voz, no dudó en girarse para encontrar los mismos ojos azules que no había podido olvidar y el cabello rubio que la peluca castaña no le había dejado ver días atrás. Era como encontrar a un espectro, y James no tuvo ni idea de qué decir, pérdiendo ahora la capacidad para cumplir sus fantasías y arrastrarla consigo.

"¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Jimmy?".


	3. Chapter 3

El chasquido del mechero al encenderse fue el único sonido en medio de un silencio que nada tenía que ver con las cosas que ambos habían estado imaginando que harían una vez esta situación llegase, pero tras el enmudecimiento de Moriarty al encontrarla ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

Su mofa ante esa falta de reacción por parte de él había hecho que se apresurase a seguir su anterior petición, observándo con una pequeña sonrisa como ella depositaba la pitillera que sostenía su cigarrillo entre los labios, dándo un paso hacía adelante para que fuese él quien lo encendiese.

La del carmín rojo que pintaba sus labios dejándo una marca en el cigarrillo era una imágen que le había gustado asociar a ella, pero la pitillera la acercaba más a ese tipo de mujer intrigante que, en efecto, estaba resultando ser, así que avanzó gustoso hacía ella, olvidando las humillaciones anteriores.

La lumbre del mechero iluminó sus rostros, aprovechando esos segundos de inesperada intimidad para escrudiñar la mirada azul claro de ella mientras la joven parecía hacer lo mismo con la suya. El humo comenzó a disipar la imagen y tuvieron que separarse, prolongando el silencio más de lo que ninguno de los dos habían planeado.

No era un silencio incómodo, al menos ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo, pero James no podía dejar de pensar en cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento, o si sería ella la que le soprendiese de nuevo. Desechó esa idea, debía impresionarla si quería llegar hasta ella del todo, el hombre títere en el que se había convertido los días pasados no debía ser una idea muy atractiva. A no ser que ella le fuese lo de dominar.

Supuso que sí, y eso provocó una pequeña pero inevitable sonrisa en sus labios. Bueno, pues no se lo pondría fácil.

"Dos mensajes, nada menos. ¿Tan desesperada estabas?".

Por si la burla no había quedado lo suficiente clara en su tono de voz, se aseguró de acompañar sus palabras alzando las cejas, asegurando la humillación. Se alegró de abandonar aquel embobamiento que le había producido encontrarla así, y pensó lo bien que sentaba volver a ser él mismo. O empezar a serlo.

"Le gritaste a una vieja por un periódico pasado. ¿Tan desesperado estabas?".

Tocado y hundido. En ocasiones imaginaba encontrar a alguien con quién poder tener el tipo de conversación que él consideraba normal, alguien que estuviese a su nivel intelectual, pero nunca había imaginado a una mujer. Desde luego no a una mujer tan hermosa como lo era ella. Siempre había esperado más bien a un rival, alguien que le desafiase, pero el tener ahora a esa joven delante, joven que parecía desconocer lo que era el miedo, era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese podido imaginar.

Por lo tanto, no se sintió herido ante su respuesta, ni tan siquiera humillado, sino que dejó escapar un amago de risa y se dispuso a seguir trazando aquel guión perfecto que por vez primera llegaba a darse lugar en la vida real. En _su_ vida real.

"Interesado, diría yo. Pero me has decepcionado, extraña", Jim chasqueó la lengua mientras dejaba el humo enturbiar sus siluetas, y acto seguido pasó la mirada por su figura, vólviendo luego a sus ojos. "Con el bailecito de la primera vez... Esperaba otra clase de bienvenida para la segunda cita.".

Y esta vez consiguió que se ríera. Al contrario que toda actitud que le hubiese conocido y que áquella única risa que le había escuchado durante su actuación en la Torre, ésta risa no estaba planeada, sino que le salía natural. Y, contra todo pronóstico, eso le agradó.

"¿Cita? Vaya, _sí _que estás desesperado".

Sintió deseos de preguntarle su nombre, ligeramente molesto ante el hecho de que ella supiese lo suficientemente bien el suyo como para permitirse diminutivos mientras que él tan sólo podía permitirse apodarla "extraña", pero eso le pareció demasiado corriente para él. Para _ellos_. Antes de que él pudiese llegar a considerar su respuesta, ella le robó el turno y habló primero.

"Si esto es una cita... tal vez deberíamos ir a cenar a un lado, ¿no crees?".

La rubia sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara, y James percibió entonces áquellos dos lunares en su mejilla que no había podido apreciar antes. Era como si fuese distinta en todos los sentidos imaginables, y él no pudo entender cómo no se había percatado de su presencia hasta áquel momento.

"Deberíamos...", comenzó a decir él.

Conteniendo una emoción que, a juzgar por su media sonrisa, era la misma que áquel segundo encuentro le propocionaba a ella, el hombre arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo y la sujetó del brazo, atrayendola hacía sí de modo que la obligó a dar un paso al frente.

"Pero yo no quiero cenar".

Ésta vez ella ya no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía temerle, sino que se había adaptado al papel que ahora le tocaba representar, dejándose mover por él y permaneciendo con la muñeca atrapada por sus manos. Estudió su mirada con un tenue sonrojo en la piel y la respiración ligeramente alterada, reacción que él _adoraba_ saber no era fingida, y dijo justo las palabras que sabía él quería oír.

"Eso suponía".

Era un error llevarle a su casa y, si quería que aquellos encuentros se prolongasen, tampoco era una decisión demasiado sabia ceder a sus encantos tan pronto, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles mucho en áquel momento el ser sabedores del desinterés y abandono mutuo que tendría lugar al terminar.

Aunque a Evey sí que le importaba, notando un nudo en la garganta que para nada correspondía a la sensación de sus labios recorriendole el cuello. Aunque, el modo en el que James la aprisionaba en el pasillo, ambas manos apoyadas en la pared mientras sus besos embestían contra su piel, sin un rastro de delicadeza, hacía que fuese fácil olvidarse de que esa sería la única vez. Si eran tan parecidos como ambos creían, ninguno de los dos querría quedarse una vez haberse conocido del todo.

En cambio, para ella no era fácil. El placer se entremezclaba con la soledad a la que sabía volvería a rendirse, y se odió por no ser capaz de separar ambas cosas. Seguro que algún novelista ruso se relamía ante lo retorcido de la situación, pero ella nunca había sabido encontrar la belleza en lo trágico. Aunque cuando se encontraba en su compañía y se trataba de ese tipo de tragedia... no parecía tan díficil.

Hasta entonces, el modo en el que apenas había correspondido a sus besos y se había dedicado a emitir esos ligeros gemidos cuando la besaba o esos grititos que se le escapaban cuando decidía mordisquearle la oreja mientras la libraba de la camisa, debían haberla hecho parecer débil e inexperta, pero él parecía disfrutar de áquella actitud. Y ella tendría que añadir una mentira más a su lista de pecados si dijera que no lo disfrutaba también.

Aunque tampoco pareció molestarse cuando la joven comenzó a tomar parte de verdad en la situación, cerrando la mano en un puño alrededor del breve cabello de su nuca en lugar de rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos como había estado haciéndo antes, más para sostenerse que por pasión.

Eso causó un gruñido por su parte y ella sonrió satisfecha, alegrándose de haber decidido dejar la miseria a un lado, para acto seguido chocar su boca contra la suya, más un ataque que un beso, ambos demasiado perdidos tratando de saciar los días pasados como para esforzarse en la técnica.

Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, tantos sus brazos como sus piernas le rodeaban con firmeza, atrapándole a él tanto como él la atrapaba a ella, sus medias ya desechadas en una esquina del pasillo. Las prisas con las que se movían habían causado que sólo se hubiesen desprovisto de unos cuantos botones de la camisa de ella y de la chaqueta y cinturón de él, por lo que ninguno de los dos tenía tampoco intención de trasladar la situación al dormitorio

Así, mientras el sonido de su cuerpos golpeando la pared se volvía constante y el tiempo entre golpe y golpe más corto, se dieron cuenta de que áquella no sería la última vez. No era suficiente, _nada_ era suficiente, sobretodo cuando aún había tela separándoles y se contentaban con ahogar sus gemidos en el hombro o cuello del otro.

Y, pronto, ni siquiera eso.

No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el darse cuenta de pronto de las gotas de sudor que le recorrían las piernas y el cansancio que le invadía los músculos, debía haber pasado más tiempo del que le había parecido. Sin moverse de áquella posición, Evey permaneció con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro mientras le escuchaba recuperar la respiración, pretendiendo que el cansancio era lo único que le impedía moverse, pero sonriendo al ser capaz de reconocer el aroma del gel que utilizase. Le gustó pensar que esta vez se había tomado más molestias en arreglarse, al saber con certeza que la vería.

Al cabo de un rato, la especie de abrazo en el que se encontraban perdió fuerza y la rubia se sentía resbalar hacía abajo, haciendo que sus piernas dejasen de rodearle para volver a la posición a pie que les correspondían. Se miraron el uno al otro, esa ligera sonrisa que había seguido el coqueteo de horas atrás haciendo aparición una vez más, y sintió deseos de volver a fundirse en otro beso. Pero no debían tentar a la suerte.

"Tal vez sí deberíamos ir a cenar...", comentó él, y por unos momentos ella pensó que sus palabras irían seguidas de un guiño.

"Esta noche no", respondió ella, su sonrisa pareciendo ahora burlona tras su rechazo.

Las palabras parecieron molestarle, ya que Moriarty frunció el ceño durante unos segundos, pero debió captar su idea, ya que no lo mencionó.

No quería cansarse de él, entregarse a él podía haber sido un error si quería mantener el misterio, pero habían compartido un momento tan apresurado que no serviría para satisfacer todo lo que había surgido entre ellos. Además, sobraba decir que no habían prestado atención al camino y que no se habían molestado en encender la luz, no tenía por qué saber dónde vivía.

Aún no había arruinado esa distancia inicial del todo, y no quería arriesgarse a echarlo todo por la borda si seguían conociendose mejor esa misma noche. Eso él pareció entenderlo, ya que asintió la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos de ella, sin darle el beso de despedida que habría sido de esperar de ser una pareja normal. _Pareja_. No, desde luego ellos no eran nada parecido a una pareja.

Y, aunque sabía que era lo correcto, le dolió verle marchar, la ropa arrugada y el pelo alborotado dándole una imágen mucho más lamentable de lo que era en realidad, al igual que una vulnerabilidad de la que, Evey estaba segura, carecía. Sus ojos marrones deteniendose sobre su camisa abierta con un toque de orgullo brillando en ellos. El condenado volvió a hacerla sonreír.

Por eso, aunque ambos conocía de sobra el modo en que se condenaban con esa actitud, ninguno tuvo impedimento alguno a la hora de volver a abrir esa misma puerta apenas segundos después de haberse despedido.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando pensaba en ello, la realidad del hecho parecía deshacer por instantes el embrujo sentido, haciendo que se estremeciese en una mezcla de arrepentimiento y vergüenza ante el recuerdo que ahora se le presentaba ensombrecido por lo vulgar. Objetivamente, aquello no había sido nada de importancia. Otro par de extraños a los que el azar había decidido unir para desfogar sus más bajos instintos para luego escabullirse de cualquier tipo de compromiso o estabilidad. No era importante.

Sólo que sí que lo era. No se trataba sólo de la pasión brusca que tanto distaba de los pazguatos inexpertos y románticones resabidos que Evey había conocido con anterioridad; ni tan siquiera de la sonrisa que se hizo paso en sus labios cuando, apenas unos instantes después de despedirse, ambos decidieron entregarse a un segundo encuentro.

Aunque aquellas cosas hacían del recuerdo algo mucho más fuera de lo común que lo puramente físico, no era lo que hacía que quisiera volver a verle. La excitación de las trampas y las pistas por las que la rubia se había encargado de entrelazar sus caminos aún duraba, y el empeño que él había mostrado reiteraba el hecho de que él no era como los demás, no podía serlo.

Pero aquella noche juntos le había mostrado más de lo que esperaba. O mejor dicho, _justo_ lo que esperaba. Y eso era lo que tanto la atormentaba.

El modo en que su mirada parda se había apagado al disponerse al dejar el apartamento le había recordado tanto a sí misma que era suficiente para sentir deseos de rechazar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con su persona. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, agazapada bajo las sábanas, sumergida en algún punto entre una chiquilla asustada y una adolescente enamorada. Ambos ejemplos eran igual de humillantes.

No le había sorprendido despertar en una cama vacía, sin siquiera una nota que le recordase la oferta anterior de James de una cena pendiente, ya que era exactamente lo que ella habría hecho de haber estado en su posición (de hecho, era lo que en más de una ocasión había hecho cuando se encontraba en ella), pero ese modo de comenzar el día iba cargado de una apesadumbrada ausencia que se negaba a dejarla marchar.

Una ausencia que, como la mayoría de sus pesares, resultaba contradictoria. No se trataba de su ausencia, sino de la realidad de la ausencia perpetua en la que vivía.

De haberse tratado de amor, palabra que se le hacía tan corriente como extraña, al menos todo aquello habría tenido propósito, un motivo romántico y lamentable, a la vez que políticamente correcto. Pero, Evey tenía que reconocer que esa ausencia de amor era lo que más quebraderos de cabeza le traía.

Pese a todo, él había pospuesto más de lo necesario la hora de marcharse, y ella no hizo ningún comentario ni gesto que indicase que tuviese ninguna prisa por librarse de él. Ambos habían permanecido a cierta distancia el uno del otro, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para notar el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, casi como si considerasen actuar como una pareja normal y despertarse el uno junto al otro. Pero eso no había sucedido.

Había observado, mientras se fingía dormida, como su delgada figura se alzaba entre las sombras, el claro de luna reflejándose en su piel y permitiendo que ella espiase el modo cansado y marchito en el que el hombre se vestía en la oscuridad, olvidando ahora cualquier intento de impresionarla al no ser consciente de los ojos azules que le espiaban desde la cama.

Era curioso ya que lo maravilloso de encontrarle (aunque su encuentro no hubiese sido exactamente fortuito) había sido el poder conversar en igualdad de condiciones con alguien, el desafiarse el uno al otro y conocer de ante mano que los dos habían seguido ese impulso de cuando se conocieron, víctimas del mismo empeño. Y ahora, una sensación de inferioridad la invadió cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse tras de él.

Él querría saber de qué le conocía ella y tal vez eso fuera suficiente como para prolongar su curiosidad durante algo más de tiempo, pero lo cierto era que Evey comenzaba a ver sus esfuerzos anteriores desmoronarse ante ella.

Podría haberle detenido, ignorar su súplica cuando llamó por segunda vez a su puerta, cuando aún era ella la que controlaba la situación, y, sin embargo, se había rendido y había permitido que él tuviera la última palabra. Que fuera él el que la dejara a ella.

Por eso, Evey Spencer, al igual que le ocurriese a James Moriarty la mañana que la conoció, se revolvió entre las sábanas de nuevo y se negó a abandonar la cama, ocupando su tiempo a maldecir su suerte y el constante aburrimiento que la rodeaba. Pero sobretodo maldecirse a sí misma, por haber arruinado la que podría haber sido su única oportunidad de abandonar aquel pasivo modo de vida que la aprisionaba prácticamente desde que comenzase a tener consciencia.

Completamente ajeno a la desilusión que ahora sentía la que era responsable de que él lograse abandonar el estado general de inactividad en el que ella se pensaba falsamente atrapada, los pensamientos de Jim distaban mucho de denominar el de la noche anterior como el último de sus encuentros.

Por mucho que no pudiese negar que el sentirse dominado por sus juegos y trampas era lo que le había impulsado a desear todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella, también era un alivio ver como los papeles había cambiado y era ahora suyo el siguiente movimiento. También sabía que, si esto iba a prolongarse durante más tiempo de lo que hubiese podido llegar a imaginar, los papeles volverían a cambiarse una y otra vez, tanto frustrándole como alentándole a seguir, y el sólo pensarlo le ponía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía donde vivía, y aquel único dato era la llave que necesitaba para conocer todos los secretos que ansiaba saber sobre su peculiar nueva amiga. De la cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre hasta hace unas no le había costado demasiado esfuerzo averiguarlo, encontrando por fin algo que le permitiese dárselas de detective y hacer lo mismo que suponía ella había hecho con él antes de decidirse a citarlo: investigarla.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, habían pasado exactamente 12 horas desde que se despidiese del apartamento que le había conducido a todos los datos que había conseguido recaudar de ella, y ya tenía suficiente información como para ser el que llevase la voz cantante la próxima vez que la viese.

Como cabía esperar, lo que había conseguido averiguar (manteniendo absurdas y supuestamente casuales conversaciones con sus vecinos, casero del apartamento que alquilaba, etc) no eran más que detalles insulsos que no decían nada de lo que ella era en realidad: su nombre, su edad, cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo en aquel piso, de qué ciudad venía... Incluso una particularmente irritante anciana le había mantenido al tanto de las costumbres de la chica, como a qué horas solía salir y entrar del apartamento y si traía mucha gente a casa.

Le molestó oir que no era el primer hombre que pasaba por su casa, aunque los eventos de la noche anterior hacían _obvio_ que él no había sido el primero visitarla, pero se contentó con saber que tampoco recibía demasiadas visitas y que ninguna de ellas era reiterada.

Su querida extraña se llamaba Evelyn Spencer. Aunque, por supuesto, odiaba que se dirigiesen a ella por su nombre completo, por lo que se había convertido simplemente en Evey. Tenía 28 años, lo que la hacía seis años menor que él, y se había mudado a Londres hacía cinco. Por lo visto, podría haberse graduado con los más altos honores pero, al igual que él, optó por no ir a la universidad. Dato bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que venía de una familia adinerada del centro de Oxford.

Se lo había pasado de lo lindo recaudando todos aquellos datos, no sólo por eso de tener el poder sino porque todo lo que oía no hacía sino confirmar todo lo que él ya había imaginado y, aunque había considerado la opción de su recientemente descubierta como Evey le hubiese mentido a sus vecinos por pura diversión, hubiese oído lo que hubiese oído aún habría querido más de ella. Algo que nadie más podía darle ni decirle, ya que aunque tuviese delante una lista de cada movimiento de los que la joven hiciera desde el momento de su nacimiento, nada de eso descifraría el enigma que él sabía se ocultaba tras cada uno de ellos.

La posibilidad de haber encontrado por fin a alguien con quien poder actuar de la manera que siempre había imaginado y ansiado le excitaba y le ensombrecía a la vez. No pensaba dar cese a su relación tan pronto, pero tampoco sabía que buscaba con todo aquello Tampoco lo que ella buscaba, pero era probable que ni ella lo supiese.

Sabía que si llegaba a descubrir cada uno de los misterios que la envolvían acabaría hartándose de ella y echándola a un lado, como si jamás hubiese significado nada para él, y era por eso que no estaba seguro de querer saber cosas como qué la había incitado a seguirle, pero a la vez se preguntaba a qué clase de situación les llevaría ese camino.

No podría ser su amigo, eso estaba claro, pero también parecía absurdo considerla una pareja, por mucho que sus actos dijesen lo contrario. La deseaba, eso era obvio, y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo, así que Moriarty se decidió por no darle más importancia y continuar con sus planes anteriormente trazados. Pasase lo que pasase, claramente sería más excitante que continuar su vida anterior.

Esperaría, al menos un par de días, antes de volver a dar señales de vida. No iba a darle la satisfacción de volver a tenerle rogando a su puerta al día siguiente, y también necesitaba tiempo para llegar a conocerla mejor. Tal vez incluso contratase un detective privado, aunque resultaba mucho más divertido ser él mismo el que siguiese sus pasos, para algunas cosas sería más prudente tener ayuda.

Pero, si una cosa estaba clara, era que no sería, ni de lejos, la última vez que Evey Spencer oyese hablar de James Moriarty.


End file.
